


Leftover Soup

by plipdragon



Category: Gintama
Genre: Drama, F/M, Family, Friendship/Love, Gen, Suspense
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2020-09-26 22:26:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20397142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plipdragon/pseuds/plipdragon
Summary: Gintoki decides to investigate what has Katsura so concerned.A month back, the Rampaging Noble ended up at Odd Job Gin-chan's front door…





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> After events of ep332  
Decided to finally start this story due to Ikumatsu bday time \o/

"Gin-san." 

The distracted samurai was busy with the noodles in his bowl but he looked up mid-slurp when he heard his name called. "Mmm?"

The owner of the ramen shop Hokuto Shinken gave him a half smile, but there was something uneasy in it. "I'd like to hire you for a job."

"Eh?" Shinpachi instantly perked up from his own meal. "A job? Ikumatsu-san, did you say you have a job for us?"

"That's right."

"Yahoo!" Kagura's eyes were gleaming as she jumped in her seat, nearly spilling her own bowl. "Matsu-ne! I'm up for it if you'll pay us in free noodles whenever we come by!"

Gintoki rapped her hard over the head. 

"Ow!"

"Don't go negotiating already, brat. We do transactions with money! _ Money! _"

"But free food is as good as money, Gin-chan. It saves you the extra step of having to go buy it yourself!"

"Kagura chan, settle down," Shinpachi admonished with a smile. There was no doubt that Gintoki had already locked onto the prospect of the Nishiki heiress's fortune. "Let's hear what Ikumatsu-san has to say."

The woman chuckled at their antics but then became serious. "Well, the truth is... I'm a bit concerned." She leaned forward, keeping her voice low even though there were no other customers in the shop. "Ever since my brother-in-law stirred up trouble last year, I've been suspicious of strangers who idle for long around my business. If they're not customers, I'm afraid they might be his goons." 

"Has anyone been bothering you since then, Ikumatsu-san?" Shinpachi asked. 

"Not outright. Not anyone that shows themselves out in the open." Ikumatsu pursed her lips. "But I've seen men behind corners, acting like shadows. Sometimes I look through the window and see them across the street, just waiting there. Watching the shop. I think they have swords."

She had the full attention of the three Odd Jobs members by now. 

"Could it be your brother-in-law again?" Shinpachi asked carefully.

"I've thought about it, but these men don't seem like the destitute lackeys that my husband's brother sent last time. These men look better off. They've been around for a few weeks without making a move. I can't imagine what they're waiting for." Ikumatsu's look was grave. She shook her head. "I don't know what to do about them."

"They're there every day?" Kagura asked, eyes wide.

The owner nodded.

"Looks like it's time to work!" Gin stood up, a dynamic movement that dispelled the heavy air. His bowl was already empty. "Essentially, you want us to find out why they're here and get them to leave, right?" 

"Ah," Ikumatsu started. "You aren't thinking of doing something _ right now_, are you? That's-"

"Do you have a backdoor?" Gintoki was rolling back one shoulder, nonchalantly stretching out his back and arms.

"It- it's over there."

"Good, good." He started to make his way over. "This will be a piece of cake." He grinned at them, putting up a hand when Kagura and Shinpachi made to follow him. "You two stay here." 

Shinpachi turned to the shop owner as the man left, offering her a comforting smile "Don't worry about it, Ikumatsu-san. We'll have this issue resolved soon."

"But, I don't know how many are out there." The lady had a hand on her face. "Gin-san won't do anything excessively rash, will he?"

Shinpachi exchanged a look with Kagura. 

The girl spoke with the straightest face she could muster. "No way." She went for Shinpachi's unfinished bowl, much to his immediate protest. 

* * *

Even before he and the kids had entered the restaurant to eat, Gintoki had noticed the two men in the alley across the street. He hadn't found it particularly strange then, but as soon as Ikumatsu told them her story he knew it must be them. Gintoki exited through the shop's backdoor so as to not alert them, circling around buildings on the block to come up behind them. 

Their backs were turned when he reached the right alley. They seemed to be making quiet conversation. Gintoki noticed swords sheathed at their waists despite their prohibition. 

_ Joui rebels. _

Had Ikumatsu's former brother-in-law actually gone and involved himself with actual criminals this time? How many times was that delinquent going to bother the lady? Gintoki knew some of his reasons. Be it Ikumatsu's wealth he was after or revenge for Katsura landing him in prison...

Had it been a mistake to let him go that day in the sewers? Had the beating not been enough? Broken bones, a bloody face? Some more jail time?

Gintoki might have to rectify that. 

Lake Toya rested on his shoulder when he called their attention, one hand on his hip and feet spread apart. "Hey. What are you two busy talking about? Mind sharing the scoop?"

The two men simultaneously jumped as they became aware of the man that had sneaked behind them so easily. Seeing Gintoki's bokutou, their hands went straight to the hilts of their own swords.

"Who-"

"That's what I'm about to ask! Heh, you have 10 seconds to explain what you're doing day in and day out, staking out Ikumatsu's place." Gintoki grinned. "Or I'm going to bash both of your heads in."

The man on his right drew his sword. "Bastard, who do you think you are!"

"Ten." Gintoki was advancing on them now and they let out surprised noises.

"Seven. Five. Four." 

"_Hey, hey! Wait a second! _ What happened to nine and eight?!"

Gin paused midstep, looking surprised like he hadn't realized he had skipped numbers. "That's obvious, seven ate nine." 

"That's not funny! You just wanted to try out that corny joke!"

"I'm about to reach zero, y'know." Gintoki was raising his bokutou over his head. 

"Wait wait wait! Stop! We're not enemies!" It was the other man on the left who raised his voice now. He had not drawn his sword and instead raised a cautionary hand as he took a step between them. "I recognize you! Aren't you the _White Demon_, Katsura-san's old ally?"

Gintoki frowned. "You're... Zura's men?"

"Yes! Yes!"

"Oh." Gin lowered Lake Toya. "_Oh." _

"Katsura-san sent us to watch over Ikumatsu-san's shop," the man explained. "He is worried about possible attacks on the lady's life."

"You idiots!" He slipped Lake Toya back into his belt and lunged forward, hauling both of them further into the alley by their collars. Gintoki knew that the kids and Ikumatsu were likely watching from the windows so he had to remove them from the line of sight.

"What's the grand idea? All you've done is make the lady feel ill at ease!" He hit them both. "You've done a really horrendous job of it too, what's with being so obvious and sloppy? Ikumatsu is a sharp woman! You're the ones she needs protection from!"

Both of them were confused, but being aware of his identity now, they found themselves apologizing. 

"Hmph. Go back to Zura. Tell him I said to stop sending you guys. Ikumatsu doesn't need to be babied." 

They hesitated for a moment, then nodded after a brief exchange. 

"We will go, Shiroyasha-san." 

They were about to tuck tail and run out of there but Gintoki realized something. "Wait."

They turned back.

"You both need to scream."

_"What?"_

Gintoki's bokutou swung in a swift arc, slamming into the garbage can besides them. They yelped. The can clattered loudly to the ground, spilling unsavory contents.

"Scream as you're leaving." Gintoki grinned as he decided to advance on their terrified forms once again. "Make lots of noise_ so she hears you_." 

He had to collect the day's good pay from the rich heiress, after all.


	2. Chapter 2

The next day, Gintoki returned to the area. The man hadn't come back for another bowl of ramen this time, not even to savor one in his own company. He didn't even approach Ikumatsu's restaurant. Instead, he checked through the alleyways hoping to run into more Joui men. 

Or _ one _ in particular. Gintoki hoped he wouldn't have to get on the rooftops to spot him. 

Gintoki wasn't disappointed. Eventually, he spotted one long-haired figure with a familiar straight-backed posture at the end of a narrow backstreet. If he didn’t know better, he might have mistaken the person for a woman, but what lady would linger in a dingy backstreet path like this one? Someone slinking around like that could only be up to no good.

The man heard his footsteps easily and turned to look at him, arms still crossed. Katsura Kotarou's serious expression brightened. 

"Ah, Gintoki."

Gintoki gave a loud slurp of the strawberry milk box in his palm while approaching. "You know Ikumatsu's paid me to clear away her stalkers right?"

"I'm not a stalker, I'm Katsura."

A hand went to Gintoki’s head, scratching at his scalp. "Seriously, man. What the heck are you doing now?” Gintoki let out a sigh. “If you're so worried about her, just go to her shop and let her know! Stop skulking around."

They heard the sound of a sliding door open and both of them went to peek around the corner. Three houses away, Ikumatsu was locking up the restaurant. 

"She's heading back to the Nishikiya building," Kotarou said to him as they watched her get onto the shop scooter.

"Nowadays her restaurant's open much less frequently, right?" Gintoki said, looking over Kotarou’s head into the street. "Her father's under her care and all now. She’s less busy with the store so why are you missing your chances to visit her?" 

Kotarou didn't answer immediately so Gintoki’s voice turned teasing. "Did she get fed up with your advances and kick you out?"

"The only advance I pay her is to clear my tab!”

"Ooh, shut up! Your crush is more obvious than a prepubescent schoolboy's for his playground sweetheart."

"Gintoki!" Kotarou turned to him suddenly, his voice rising in pitch. "How many times have I told you to stop mouthing such nonse-mmnmfh!" His protest was muffled by Gintoki's hand. 

"You're too loud, dimwit!” Gintoki dragged both of them lower down the side of the building. “See, she's looking around." 

The light-haired store owner was indeed looking down the street, a wary look of surprise on her face.

Gintoki gave a short sip from the straw of his milk box, wondering how long the silly wig had been worrying Ikumatsu like this. He realized Kotarou was glaring at him, eyes indignant. Gintoki hesitantly removed his hand from the rebel’s mouth. 

"Look,” he said, patting a stiff shoulder. “Why don't you tell me what this is all about and maybe I can smooth things over between you two. I'll clear away her long-haired annoyance, my tab, maybe get myself a nice bonus for getting you a crew cut-"

"What does my hair have anything to do with this!" Kotarou whispered in a huff. 

“It’s probably ruining your chances! If you want to man up, start with your hair! Women don’t want someone that looks like a mother-in-law!”

“Look who’s talking, strawberry breath!” Kotarou dug his finger into Gintoki’s chest. “As if your wavy hair is the epitome of manliness!”

“Hey! Leave my natural curls out of this! I’m not the one with romantic trouble!”

“There is NO romantic trouble!”

The noise of Ikumatsu's scooter driving down the street passed and Kotarou looked to the front of the closed Hokuto Ramen shop. He gave a sigh.

"Listen up, Gintoki," he said. “She might be in real danger.”

Gintoki furrowed his eyebrows. "What?"

"If something were to to put her or her father in peril again..." the Joui rebel said distractedly as he stood up. "I wouldn't be able to forgive myself."

Gintoki rose from his own crouch. "Zura, what's going on? What are you expecting?"

"It's not Zura, it's Katsura." The man put a hand on his chin, looking pensive. "As for expecting, it could be anyone. You know those dreadful magazine companies, always harassing you in the comfort of your own home for a subscription. Or that new cult group going on, there’s always a new cult fad. Kami-sama for this, Kami-sama for that. Her esteemed father could easily be tricked into answering the door, wandering out from home and getting involved in more indigent’s turf wars! And then where would we be, trying to locate him all over again. It’s just like the amnesiac character in an rpg game to get recruited for all sorts of shady-

He missed Gintoki's expression of annoyance before it was too late.

_ "Ow!" _

"None of those are real dangers!" Gintoki yelled, his fingers curled up into a fist.

Kotarou held his head. "One must always be prepared for any measure." 

“You’re such an idiot, I’m going to pummel you.”

A blow caught him in the side and Kotarou let out a yell of protest as he made to shield himself. "_ Gintokiii! _"

Something hit Gintoki on the head and he recoiled from the sudden pain. "Ouch!" he hissed, turning around to see the giant duck monster sidekick of Kotarou's standing there. It had whacked him with the hard corner of a sign. 

_ Hurts when people hit others, doesn't it? _ the sign read. Huge unblinking eyes stared coldly at him.

Gintoki shuddered from the blow to his head. "Do you mind? I’m trying to beat some sense into him! Someone has to! TOO MANY PEOPLE I KNOW ARE STALKERS!" His arguing was interrupted when all the air was slammed out of him. Kotarou had brought his knee to strike his abdomen sharply. 

"I’m not a stalker, I’m Katsura," the samurai said as a winded Gintoki nearly fell to the floor. He crossed his arms and composed himself again. "Elizabeth has a point. You need to improve the way you converse with others, Gintoki." 

"I only talk to _ you _ like this." Gintoki gasped as he struggled for air, a hand on the wall. "You don’t understand... anything else!”

“You are utterly insufferable! I don’t know why you came, that was entirely unhelpful.” Kotarou walked past him. “Let’s go, Elizabeth.”

“Wait, wait, wait!” Gintoki hopped after him, bent a bit low over his midsection. "Okay, never mind everything. Just tell me, is there really a threat or not?" But seeing Kotarou’s serious glance from over his shoulder, Gintoki already knew the answer. 

“Give me some leads to work with here then! I’m offering my help!”

“Another one only motivated by Ikumatsu-dono’s money,” Kotarou said haughtily.

Gintoki had to increase his speed to match Kotarou’s long walking stride. “Don’t be like that! I might have gotten an advance but I need some actual results for the rest of the money! I got living costs to worry about and practically three more mouths to feed! We haven’t gotten any jobs in weeks! C’mon Zura, spill the beans! Whose backsides do we have to go and kick!”

Kotarou stopped before they reached the end of the backstreet. Elizabeth looked back at Gintoki as the rebel breathed a sigh.

“I’m not sure if it will be that easy,” Kotarou said hesitantly. “They haven’t made a move yet. Although I'm not too keen on admitting it, there are too many uncertainties involved. For one, I don’t know if they were acting alone or if they were hired by someone. I don’t know if they still hold that information or if I’ve taken care of the ones who had it. I...” he trailed off. 

"Mhmm." It still didn't make much sense to Gintoki but he supposed he just had to resign himself to playing it by the ear when it came to Zura sometimes. "Are we still talking about those obnoxious guys that knock on your door to sign you up for services? What sort of sensitive information did they have? Was it your address? Zura, those people are just trying to do their job! I know they're annoying but damn, you don't have to murder them!”

"What are you talking about, you bastard?" 

Gintoki walked past him. "I'm starving. Let's go eat, yeah? We'll talk it over at the usual Tenny's place." 

"Fine but, finish off that milk box. You've been holding it for so long. What are you warming it up in your hand for? It's going stale."

"Shut up, I'm savoring every sip! I'll take my sweet darn time, thank you very much!"

"See, Elizabeth? A man's bad habits on full display. Take note and steer clear of them."

They walked in silence for a few minutes, Gintoki ahead of them. He made a point of not touching his strawberry milk box during that time.

Until a thought struck him. He slowed his pace until he was walking alongside the other two.

"How's that injury holding up?" he said casually.

"Its quite good now," Kotarou said impassively, arms crossed. "Thanks for asking."

Gintoki looked at him lazily. "It was a serious question, y'know." 

"I said it was fine." 

"You can't tell that to the person who treated it. It was most certainly not _ fine _then. What's it been, maybe a month?"

He turned to the duck creature. "How is it?"

Elizabeth's sign read _ '....' _with hesitation.

"It's _ healed _," the Joui leader emphasized.

"Mmm, okay." Gintoki took the last slurp of his carton box and tossed it to the ground. 

"Do NOT litter!" Kotarou cried.

Gintoki grabbed hold of the front of Kotarou's blue kimono, pulling him off balance from his next step. Gintoki ignored the short yelp of protest as he pulled down two layers of fabric enough to see the skin below his collarbone. 

Kotarou sputtered at the rough action, his hands instinctively gripping around Gintoki's wrists but he remained too shocked to stop him from exposing the wound.

Gintoki had a full second to stare at the strange blue pattern of lines disfiguring a patch of pale skin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Year 2020 and Holidays!


End file.
